The place I call home
by Jasper'sDarlinBunny
Summary: Hermione wakes up in an unknown place. What she finds there, can only be a dream. Right? Oneshot


Hey guys! I just got inspired all of a sudden, so i'm going to write a oneshot. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if i did, poor Severus NEVER would have perished!

She had to be dreaming. The bubbles of light popped behind her eyelids as she revealed her cinnamon colored eyes. '_What happened?' _One minute, she was laying in the tent that she shared with Harry and Ron, and now she was in an unknown home. '_Bacon, eggs, and toast... Sounds like Merlin's gift to us.' _Hermione Granger, muggleborn, and brightest witch, gazed around the room she was in. The walls were baby blue and sparsly littered with pictures, magical and non. Older versions of the friends she remembered waved at her from their film encased homes. Books were strewn throughout the room and filled shelves as well. She stood up calmly and peered around some more. '_This room doesn't seem familiar, yet i feel that i belong here.' _Hearing laughter ringing through the hallway, she opened the oak wood door, and stepped out.

'_More photos.' _Many of them held two beautiful children. The boy had inky black curls, while the little girl had straight black hair. What shocked her the most was the sight of the familiar green eyes on both toddlers. '_Harry? No, Harry is in the tent. So who are they?' _Hermione continued down the hall and walked down the staircase that decended to the first floor. '_Wait a second. Is that... me?' _There, on the light gold wall, stood an astounting picture of a family. The man was Harry, and he held the little girl in his arms. Both were smiling brightly and looked very happy. What was moreso surprising was the woman in the picture. The woman was her, but older, and held more wisdom in her eyes, but still her. The other her, held the little boy. His grin was sweet, a gap where his front left tooth should be, and he looked snug in her arms. A family. They stood together, all smiles, and radiated happiness. A silver tear escaped her eyes.

She soon discovered that the home that she stood in, was Godric's Hollow. The place was much more cheerful, with the photos, the beautifully crafted furniture, and splashes of color. Hermione made her way to where the bells of giggling were heard, and soon heard a deep chuckle as well. A shiver of nerves and an undescribable feeling, spread from the tips of her fingers, to her bare toes. "Honey! You're awake. Lilliana was ready to jump into our bed to bring you here." He was so handsome and she couldn't help but gasp. He looked at her curiously. "What's wrong Hermione? Is the baby bothering you again?" The little boy reached for her hand with sticky fingers. "Mommy, can we play outside?" His lip pulled out and he assumed the 'puppy-dog pout.' Her natural maternal instincts kicked in and she threw a soft, yet stern expression onto her face. "Not until you finish your breakfast, James. You know the rules." Nodding sadly, he went back to eat.

Harry pulled his wife of 5 years aside. "Baby, are you okay? You seem tired." She calmed down her worried husband and sat down beside her 3 year old daughter. '_Why does it feel like I can remember everything all of a sudden. This is unusual, but I know them.' _Hermione stroked her Lilliana's hair and sighed.

The kids had managed to drag her and Harry outside within minutes of completing their meals. Her gorgeous husband was napping on the freshly mowed grass, and she layed beside him. Her memories began to return. Harry's defeat of Voldemort, their first night together, his hands running along her body in the bed they shared. She could remember the tears in her eyes when he proposed and when she in turn watched him cry when she told him that they were expecting. Her beautiful champagne colored wedding dress, the bouquet of lillies and roses putting a strong fragrance in the air as she walked toward her groom. The black tuxedo that he looked so gorgeous in, that she couldn't wait to remove. Their amazing honeymoon in Greece where they barely left the room. She could still feel the pains of birth as she brought her 2 and 3 year old babies into the world, their red faces screaming their arrival. Hermione could remember it all.

She gazed out and laughed at the sight of the dirt smudge faces of her children. She had two beautiful babies, and one on the way. Her husband was her best friend and she loved him with her whole heart. '_I don't care how I got here. I love my family and if i could know who sent me to this heaven, i'd thank them a million times.' _She woke up Harry and said, "Let's go home guys." '_Home.' _

Thanks everyone!


End file.
